villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Leonard Dekkom
Hey everyone, this is a proposal to have Leonard Dekkom accepted and approved as pure evil. What’s the Work? Goestorm is a live-action natural disaster film. The film takes place a couple years in the future after a series of natural disasters. The technology, Danish Boy, that is supposed to be there to quell the weather ‘malfunctioned’ creating a series of a natural disaster and nearly created the Geostorm. Who is he? Leonard Dekkom was the United States Secretary of State who works for the President of the United States, Andrew Palma. Leonard was the mastermind behind the Danish Boy malfunction and the natural disasters occurred around the world. Leonard was interested in making America the most powerful country in the world and take control of the country in the process. What did he do? Leonard commissioned a group of people including an engineer named Duncan Taylor to put a virus into a powerful computer called the Danish Boy. The Danish Boy was a satellite computer invented to stop the rise of powerful natural disasters. The immediate result of putting the virus into the computer is that the first natural disaster occurred in Afghanistan where there was a powerful blizzard that ended up killing 300 people. When this incident was brought to the attention of Leonard, his first thought was about the upcoming election. After the meeting, Leonard went with the President to Florida so that the President can give a speech at the Democratic National Convention (DNC). Another natural disaster occurred: A powerful heatwave in Hong Kong that ended up causing massive explosions throughout the downtown area and causing entire skyscrapers to topple over and kill many people. A man named Cheng Long who was working in the project found out information that shows that the malfunction from Danish Boy was intentional. When information got back to Leonard that Cheng Long had information on the incident, Leonard arranged for his minions to kill Cheng Long to keep him quiet which was successful. While Leonard was going to the DNC and attempt to kill Andrew Palma, other natural disasters occurred: *A powerful hail storm in Tokyo, Japan occurred where large hail crashed onto the city causing a lot of property damages and fatalities. *A powerful blizzard in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil which ended up killing thousands of people who were at the beach and in the city by flash-freezing them on sight. *Another major heatwave in Moscow, Russia causing many fires, property damages, and many deaths. *A series of powerful twisters in Mumbai, India that which resulted in many casualties. *A mega-tsunami in Dubai killing thousands of people and decimating the entire city. So, in Orlando, Florida, Leonard was setting up the President to have his speech in front of many people in stadium and was planning for the Dutch Boy to create the lightning storm to kill him (it was literally raining lightning). When Max finds out about Leonard’s plan, Leonard dropped the politeness and attempted to kill him. Max and Sarah were able to save the President before the lightning storm caused the stadium to explode killing thousands. The lightning storm continued all over the city killing people on the road and people who were outside during the time. Leonard sends his men to go after the Palma, Sarah, and Max where his minions almost killed him but they were stopped. Leonard also had one of his men launch a missile at the car where Palma was at intending to kill him but that was a decoy. Leonard was ambushed and apprehended. When the President confronts him on his treachery, Leonard admits that he wanted to stop all other competition to the United States and make the United States the sole power in the world. Leonard also admits that he wanted the power for himself. After getting punched in the face by Max for his remarks, Leonard was arrested. Soon afterwards, the Dutch Boy virus was stopped before the cataclysmic geostorm occurred. Heinous Standards He was the mastermind behind a series of natural disasters, each natural disaster by themselves causing at least a couple dozen deaths. It was his idea to put the virus into the machine knowing full-well the amount of damage it will cause. As the main antagonist of the film, he sets the standard of the film. But overall, he was responsible for deaths of thousands around the world. Leonard’s also intended to initiate the geostorm which is a global series of natural disasters. Even his attempt of the geostorm is wicked on its own as that would have resulted in cataclysm and the deaths of millions around the world. Plus, he attempted to kill Andrew Palma and was successful in killing Cheng Long when he found out about his plans. Overall, he clears the heinous standards by leaps and bounds. Mitigating Factors Leonard Dekkom is presented with no redeeming qualities or anything to mitigate his villainy. He claims that he wanted what was best for the United States, but his goals centered around giving America all the power and for claiming all the power for himself. His goals, as he claims, were not about protecting America, it was about giving him more power and giving America more power. Leonard was only interested in power over anything else. Also, he does not care about the thousands of deaths from the natural disasters. He simply does not care. He only cares that he is right about what he did and himself. Verdict I say he qualifies. He goes beyond the heinous standards and have no mitigating factors. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals